An aluminum alloy is more welcome than the other alloy materials in producing the conventional exhaust tube due to its low density and durability. However, as shown in FIG. 1, the joint C is melted to create the connection between the outer tube A and the muffler tube B. Such construction is defective in design and not cost-effective.